ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cash Me Outside: The Tv Series
Cash Me Outside is a 2020 Live-Action tv series based off of the catchphrase and popular internet meme, "Cash me ouside, how bow dah?" about a girl who takes steps closer to a elaborate plot. Plot Stephanie recieves a letter in the mail reading "cash me outside,how bow dah?" eager to learn more, stephanie goes on a self discovering quest to unlock the mystery behind the letter. in doing so, what stephanie uncovers will affect her family and friends for the rest of their life. {| class="article-table" ! Episodes ! ! ! |- | # Pilot | Stephanie comes home after a hard day of school to find out that a letter addressed to her is sitting on her countertop. when she opensit, she finds out that the letter says "Cash Me Outside, How Bow Dah". disturbed by this, stephanie leaves home to visit the return address. she finds out that the house that delivered the letter has been destroyed or had a fire. whatever it is, it has been obliterated. after stephanie triggers a tripwire, an old projector plays a video on the wall. the video is footage of stephanies every move from far away. just when she couldnt be more freaked out, she finds a letter with "one" written on it. She opens it to find that there are 3 different colored keys and a writing says that the 3 keys have to open the different metal boxes of the same color according to the key color. | | |- |2. Letterbox Blue | Stephanie goes on a little trip to find the 3 colored boxes. starting with the blue colored key, stephanie spots a blue metal box with a black smiley face painted on it. she spots it in the principals office at school. So stephanie tries to make an excuse so principal heather can leave the office. she says mrs blee, her teacher, needs to tell the principal something. As principal leaves the room to mrs blee's room, stephanie quickly tries to unlock the blue box but hears Mr Heather walking towards the office. Stephanie quickly smuggles the blue box into her locker as Mr Heather turns the corner. He asks why she did that and warns if she does it again, she'll get detention. later in english, stephanie's friend, anna, tells stephanie about the new boy in class, enrico, and says about how hes so hot. but enrico looks shady. like he's hiding something. Later when stephanie arrives home, she opens the blue box with the blue key and takes out an envolope with the number "two" written on it. also, a giant stone piece with a symbol etched in it lies in the box. The note reads: Red-Childhood Cellar. Stephanie had no idea what this meant. she took the stone and went to the damaged home. where she found a huge room behind where the projector was. and found a table with 3 mishapen rock slots. stephanie tried to fit the stone peice in one of the slots and it actually worked. now she thought she had to find the other 2 stone peices hidden in the last 2 boxes that can only be opened with the last 2 keys. | | |- |3. Letterbox Red | Thinking about it alot, she leads up to realize that the 2nd box which is red lies in the basement of her old childhood home, hence the letter that said childhood cellar. she drives to her childhood home which is miles from where she lives, and tries to break in without causing any sound since there is other people who live there,she quietly creeps down the basement to see that there was nothing. no red box. but then she sees a square shape on the floor. she cracks it open and sees that there was a whole underground bunker that she didnt know about. sitting in the middle of the bunker, there it was. the red box. stephanie used the red key to crack it open and found another stone peice. there was an envolope that had a note that read: Green-fathers past=mothers consequence. she had no clue what that meant at all. so stephanie drove miles back to the damaged house and put the second srone peice in. the next day at school, stephanie was in the middle of a test, when she dropped her pencil. the new guy enrico, picked up the pencil for her and gave it to her. stephanie got a look at a tattoo on enrico that had a symbol on it. enrico just looked at her with a disgusting stare. the policemen broke into the classroom and arrested stephanie for break in entering. Stephanie was thrown in a cell while she was forced to watch security footage of her breaking into her childhood home. | | |- |4. Letterbox Green |Stephanie is bailed out from jail. stephanie is curious to see who it is and to her suprise, it was Jake Goodall, the captain of the football team. stephanie is shocked and wants to know why a big popular jock bailed her out. jake tells stephanie that he recieved a mysterious note that also said: "cash me ousside, how bow dah?" and that the note led him to the damaged home. jake shows stephanie some items that he recieved to unlock a mystery. Jake brought her to the damaged house and showed stephanie another secret room that was meant for jake. Jake had to connect coordinates on a map from various places that people have died from. all the people died from a man who dons a grey hoodie sweatshirt and uses a hammer for his victims. jake has been connecting the dots from where the people have died and he circled the middle. where all coordinates met. and it was at an abandodned train station. stephanie says she is on a mission of her own to find the last green box. stephanie shows him the green key. jake and stephanie split to go on there missions. stephanie has thought about what the letter meant. long ago, when stephanie was little, her father was murdered mysteriously by a mob boss. who's name is mysteriously just Mr Qunicy. she had no idea what mothers consequence was though. Stephanie went to where mr quincy was. bc stephanie remembers a warehouse that her father was hung in. mr quincy was there with his henchmen. stephanie hid and watched the horror as mr quincy murdered some guy who wouldnt help sell the cocaine that mr quincys illegal chinese immigrants were making. she slipped into a door and slipped past nr quincys plot and into his main room. she saw the green box. she was about to open the box when mr quincy caught her in the act. mr quincy says how he hasnt seen her in a while. then mr quincy grabs stephanie by he neck and drags her out of the room. meanwhile jake drove to the abandoned train station which all the murders led to. there was nothing. th Episodes